Godliness is Fickle
by Ranting Flamer 2060
Summary: Megatron and Optimus are not who they say they are, So who are they? One-shot and Complete


* * *

Hey everyone! This bunny originally belonged to Katamanda on LJ. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the Norse or Greek gods (and it's a good thing too), or Transformers for that matter (although we wish). Heck, we don't even own this plot bunny (we only borrowed it)!

* * *

**Godliness is Fickle**

Aries was bored, not only was he bored, but he was feeling particularly murderous today. Looking down upon the many planets he could choose from to inflict chaos on, he lazily twirled his spiked flail. So many planets, many of them already in some state of war. As he gazed down he spied a metallic planet where peace was slowly beginning to dissolve.

"Hmmm.... That planet looks like a fun place to play..." A smile quirked at the corners of his lips. This was going to be fun. Now, all he needed was a playmate, and he knew the perfect god to goad into it.

Loki looked up from his current project as Aries walked into his room. "What do you want Aries?" His face screwed up in pout that only he could pull off.

"Just a friendly game of warlord, you want to come help Loki?" After fully explaining his idea to Loki, Aries calmly leaned against the wall watching the young trickster. Knowing full well that his younger brother Loki would join him.

"What do I have to do?" Came Loki's eager response, much to the older god's amusement.

"All you have to do is play the hero, and lead your troops to battle making them believe it is for the greater good." Aries explained. "Now all we need is to choose a name to blend in, and get rid of the current ruler." Loki nodded a wide grin now on his face.

* * *

Aries stood proud as he slowly crushed the life bearing spark of the current leader of the Cybortronian race. "I am Megatron! Leader of the Decepticons!"

"Finally." Muttered Loki as Aries sent him the message of the death of the current leader. He was starting to get fidgety, Loki'd begun to think he'd die of old age before anything happened...quite a feat seeing as how they were immortal gods and everything, and it wouldn't do to break his cover before the real playtime started. It would only be a matter of time before the ever so humble 'Orion Pax' would be called to the senate chamber to be titled Prime, and then the excitement would begin.

* * *

It had been thousands of years, and this war was still going strong. Jazz was feeling a little down, how much longer was this war going to continue? He stared out at the planet Earth's beautiful sunset, turning memories of pre-war Cybertron in his processor.

Prowl came and sat down next to Jazz. "Are you okay?" Jazz nodded, coming out of his daydream. "Good, I wanted to talk to you about how the war is going." Jazz immediately sat up straight and looked at Prowl.

"What's go'en on Prowler? Shouldn't we have Optimus here if we're gonna talk strategy?" Jazz raised an optic ridge at his bondmate.

"No. Not this time." Prowl stated with an unusual force behind it. Prowl's answer almost made Jazz's processor crash.

"Come again Prowler?" Jazz still was having a hard time believing what he'd just heard.

"That's the thing, I think Optimus is giving our strategies away to the Decepticons." Prowl's tone indicated he had thought long and hard about this.

"But Prowl, Optimus is our commanding officer. He wouldn't just give away our strategies like that." Jazz jumped to their leader's defense.

"I would like to say the same thing Jazz. But have you ever noticed that every time we go into battle, he goes straight for Megatron, and from there we barely win the battle. And every time everyone thinks he dies, he comes back, claiming it was the Matrix that brought him back. If that was true, then how come Sentinal Prime didn't come back when Megatron killed him, and what about Megatron not staying dead? As far as I know, he doesn't have anything even close to the Matrix." Prowl's words worked their way in to Jazz's half frozen processor, and logically it was all true.

"So what you're saying is that we've been played up all this time?" Jazz could barely get the words out of his vocalizer.

"I believe so, but I am not entirely sure." Prowl sighed and turned to look at the now fading Earthen sunset. "If my suspicions are correct, Optimus and Megatron may not even be Cybertronian."

"Huh? If I didn't know you better Prowler, I'd say you need your processor looked at." Jazz teased, but his expression was serious. "But I'll go along with it, it would explain quite a few things. So how are we going to confirm this?"

"We take a few Decepticons prisoner and see what they can tell us about Megatron. As well as keep a close eye on Optimus in our next battle." Jazz nodded at this.

"So which 'Cons you want me to try and take?" Jazz was dreading the next words, especially if they were....

"Starscream and Soundwave." Prowl confirmed Jazz's suspicions. "They are the closest to him, and will know the most. Particularly Soundwave."

Jazz couldn't help but groan. "You gotta give me tha' hard part of tracking those two down? You know that if we take Soundwave, we're gonna have to deal with his little pit spawn, as well as ward off Starscream's trinemates while we're at it." He was not looking forward to their next battle with the Decepticons.

"Yes, I did take that into account. It would be ideal if we caught them all. It would defiantly be less to worry about if all of them were taken prisoner." Prowls optics were now glowing bright blue in the darkening twilight. "It will be hard, but if we play our cards right, we may end this war."

Jazz nodded knowingly. "I'll see what I can get the twins to do. They always enjoy a game of Jet Judo. If we can get the seekers grounded, they shouldn't be a problem. It's Soundwave that we're going to have to worry 'bout."

Jazz and Prowl didn't have to wait long before the next battle with the Decepticons. The Autobot base was attacked the very next day.

* * *

The battle was chaos. Mechs were everywhere. Bullets flew through the air and clashes of metal on metal could be heard half a mile away. While Megatron and Optimus were occupied fighting each other, two mechs on each side of the battlefield nodded to each other, deciding that this was the perfect time to proceed in their plans to capture the Second and Third on the other side.

One thing led to another, however, and all four mechs somehow ended up sprawled out on the ground several miles away from the battle site.

"Well that was one way to get things done..." Jazz sat up and pulled some greenery from the edge of his visor and glanced at Prowl. "Any more great ideas while it's just the two of us against them?"

"Just one." Prowl returned. Turning to the second and third of the Decepticon army Prowl calmly folded his arms and leaned forward. "I ask a truce between us to get some questions answered."

Starscream and Soundwave glanced at each other, and Prowl could tell they were talking over a comlink. After about a minute Starscream stepped forward. "We agree to a temporary truce with you, as we also have a few questions we want answered."

* * *

"So that confirms it. Optimus and Megatron are not who we believe them to be." Prowl shook his head worriedly. "I was hoping that I was wrong."

Jazz sighed and rubbed one of Prowls doorwings comfortingly. "I just can't believe it. Played this entire time like little pawns in a game, by a Prime none the less."

Starscream merely glared at the two Autobot ground pounders. "I could have told you Megatron was a fake a long time ago, and now it seems Optimus is a traitor as well." He looked up toward the sky to see several of the Decepticons flying in their direction and smirked. "Looks like this truce is over for the time being, and we lost the battle, again. We'll talk options later, but for now, I think it best to retreat with the others." Starscream nodded at the Autobots and then to Soundwave.

Both Soundwave and Starscream jumped into the air and followed the rest of the Decepticon army to the Nemesis, leaving a very stunned Jazz and Prowl in their wake.

Jazz and Prowl gazed after them for a few minutes before either of them spoke. "Did Starscream just agree to help us?" Jazz ventured a look at Prowl.

"So it seems…." Prowl turned on his heel and started to walk toward the battle site. "We had better get back and report in so no one becomes suspicious of us."

Over the next several weeks Prowl and Jazz met with the Decepticon Seeker and the Telepath while out on 'patrol', trying to decide on a course of action. Rise against Megatron and Optimus at the possible cost of being called traitors by both factions? Alert everyone else to the new found information and get accused of insanity? Then there was always, what would happen if they got caught by either of the leaders? They all knew what Megatron would do to them, but Optimus was another story. None of them could pin down exactly what would happen if Optimus caught them.

It was finally decided upon to take out the two leaders during a battle, and reunite the Cybertronian race under a treaty. By taking them out, if they came back, especially if Megatron came back, explanations would be in order.

Excruciating detail was put into the plan. It made it slightly easier that Starscream's trine mates believed him and were willing to do as Starscream ordered, also, Soundwave's cassettes strongly disliked Megatron and wanted to help bring him down (not that they liked Optimus either).

The plan set, all the Mechs needed was a battle to use as cover up, and knowing Megatron, that wasn't going to be very long at all.

* * *

Less than a week later, Megatron attacked a small oil rig in pursuit of Energon. This was the time to strike. About ten minutes into the battle, Prowl gave Soundwave the signal, and all of Soundwave's cassettes attacked Optimus from behind. That was the cue for Starscream and his trine to prepare to drop several sets of cluster bombs onto the heads of the leaders.

Prowl provided cover fire for Jazz as he came in close to attempt a point blank shot on Megatron from behind. Jazz missed Megatron, and beat a hasty retreat, as the three seekers came in for a cluster bombing.

Starscream took aim, fired off two missile shots at Optimus, and then let the cluster bombs go. The seeker trine did four bombing passes, peppering the two leaders with deadly accuracy.

The explosions were massive. Several bots on both sides were caught in the fray and needed medical attention, Jazz and the cassetticons being the main ones. Prowl rushed to Jazz's side, at the same time Soundwave began to look for his creations, and quickly began basic first aid. Only glancing up as the dust started to settle.

There, in the midst of the small scale crater caused by the cluster bombs, were the bodies of the two commanding officers. Scorched and mangled almost beyond recognition.

Prowl bowed his head. How was he going to explain this to the others, would the Decepticons even listen, and stop this nonsense of a war? It was completely up to Starscream and Soundwave, now that they were in command. Prowl was not able to linger on this thought as the now leader of the Decepticons landed next to him.

"Hmph. That had better have worked Prowl. I don't know if I can keep going if it didn't." Starscream gave Prowl a sidelong glance.

It took a moment for Prowl to process what Starscream had said. "What do you mean?

Starscream looked at the two now smoldering heaps in the center of the bomb zone. "You're not the only one who is bonded Prowl. I have to look after my wingmates as well as my own spark. This war has nearly torn us apart too many times to count. And I am sure there are quite a few others on both sides who have bonded as well."

Then turning on his heal he addressed the rest of the Cybertronians. "I, as the new leader of the Decepticons, demand an end to this preposterous war. It has cost us our friendships, many precious lives of future generations, and most of all, our very planet." His red optics looked from one mech to the next, daring them to speak out. "Does anyone disagree with this statement?"

All of the mechs looked away from Starscream. In their sparks they knew it to be true, and to deny that, would be to deny their very existence. Two great leaders, not even Cybertronian, had completely torn apart their planet, friendships, and lives, and now the Cybertronians saw how stupid they really had been to be deluded, and lead along like that.

Prowl gave Starscream a small smile. "Thank you. This may be the beginning of a new era for us. One of peace and prosperity." With one last glance at the mangled mess behind him, Prowl helped Jazz up and headed for the medical tent, Starscream and the rest of the Decepticons behind him.

* * *

Aries and Loki looked down upon the Cybertronians. A smile quirked at Loki's mouth. "Aw man, that was fun!" He took another minute to gaze at the sight below them. "Dad's gonna beat us for this one." He tilted his head to look at his older brother, blue eyes glinting.

Aries looked down at his younger brother with a grin. "Heh. Only if Uncle Primus doesn't get us first. Last one home gets to beg for mercy!" Turning on his heel he started speeding off towards home with Loki in tow. Leaving the remaining Cybertronians to figure out a peace treaty on their own.

* * *

We have finally finished it! This was written mainly by Kittara, with the plot filled in/helped along and beta'd by Kittona. Kittona also takes credit for the first epic battle scene.

Kittara: *rolls eyes* More like epic fail...why you' want to take credit for a four line battle scene is beyond me...

Kittona: hush.

Some things need a little explaining... Starscream has been trying to kill Megatron all this time, 'because' he knew Megatron was not Cybertronian (were not quite sure how he knew...probably from talking to the all knowing Soundwave), while Soundwave became loyal out of fear for his life, being how he is telepathic and all. Don't ask how Prowl put together that Optimus isn't really Cybertronian, he's just really good like that.... or so says our muse anyway...


End file.
